headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/LN's Slovenia
Appearance Slovenia is a character idea of Landoman9582. He has brown spiky hair that sticks out everywhere. He also has a mad face and blue eyes that are looking to the right, as if he is checking his corner vision. When you activate his power button, he will gain a black hockey helmet and his eyes will turn completely blue. He also gains tattoos on his face. He will have a hockey stick and launch a puck at the opponent every 5 seconds. __TOC__ Power Shots Slovenia has two power shots and a counter attack. Hockey Shot (Air Shot) Slovenia becomes bigger and has a hockey jersey on that says "Slovenia" with the number 92 on it, as he is the 92nd character in Head Soccer. He grabs his hockey stick out of his back and looks at it. He hits the opponent with his hockey stick, launching them away to Slovenia's arena in Head Basketball (as he is also in that game with the name Gasper). If he does not hit the opponent, he will launch the puck (ball) 5 times toward the goal, the last one being counterable. Goalie Shot (Ground Shot) Slovenia becomes a goalie and guards his goal as if the opponent was about to launch a puck toward him. Suddenly, he bursts into ice (similar to Iceland) and freezes the opponent if he touches the ice. He then launches the ball (Disguised as the puck) toward the goal. If the opponent hits the puck, he will be launched toward Slovenia's arena in Head Basketball. If the opponent does not hit the puck, Slovenia will run toward the goal and hit the opponent with his hockey stick toward the air. Slap Shot (Counter Attack) Slovenia becomes the same hockey player from his air shot, but with the number 18 on it instead (signifying that this is my 18th character idea). He hits two pucks toward the goal (both not able to score a goal). Suddenly, ice falls from the sky and freezes the opponent like in Russia's power shot. Slovenia bursts into ice and launches the puck toward the goal, this time with the ball inside. If the opponent hits the puck, he/she will be frozen and can't move. Unlock Requirements You have to download the 4th D&D Dream Sports Game Head Hockey. This is actually harder, because it is only on iOS and Android, but not on any other downloading software. You can not unlock him for points because of this. Costume Slovenia wears the "Snake Costume" It is a green snake with blue eyes and the mouth is where Slovenia puts it on. Every 5 seconds, it launches a blue missile at the opponents which freezes him like in Russia's power shot. Speed: +7 Kick: +3 Jump: +4 Dash: +5 Power: +7 Trivia * Slovenia is a country near the Balkan region of Europe. It shares borders with Hungary, Italy, Austria, and Croatia. * Slovenia is famous for hockey and that's why I used it as the mascot for my game Head Hockey. * Slovenia also appears in the game Head Basketball, where his name is Gasper. * Slovenia is one of the characters centered around a sport that isn't soccer (after Madagascar, Bolivia, Silicon Valley, The Philippines, Boxing, Palau, and Iceland) * He is based on Slovenian hockey player Gasper Kroselj. He is also somewhat inspired by Jan Urbas and David Rodman. * He is one of the characters that does not appear in Death Mode. * He is the 31st European Character in the game. * He is the fifth character who is added alone in an update, after Madagascar, Boxing, Iceland, and Northern Cyprus. * He is the third character to make multiple appearances in Head Sports games, after South Korea and Boxing. * He is the third de-unlockable character, after Madagascar and Boxing. He is also the third D&D Dream Sports game mascot, after the same two countries. * He is added in the LN5 Update Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Landoman9582